


借

by Seb_Baz



Category: all琛 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb_Baz/pseuds/Seb_Baz
Summary: 她究竟是不知道还是太知道，她这副样子，有多容易让男人被蛊惑？
Kudos: 4





	借

**Author's Note:**

> 存档防丢
> 
> *跟同名歌曲并没有关系！一点也🈚️！（砰砰砰  
> *AU 第一人称×双性姚姚（左边请自由代入  
> *背德  
> *有🚲  
> *OOC  
> *不准上升

我没想到还能再见到她。

在那场动机不纯的情事之后。

呵。我突然觉得有点好笑。

倒也是不知道性这个东西究竟要出于什么目的才能称得上是动机单纯。

“你，能不能，再帮我一次……”她抱着手臂抬眼看我，眉头蹙着，嘴角耷着，眼睛里的雾气沉得要滴下水来。

我叹了一口气，想不明白她究竟是不知道还是太知道，她这副样子，有多容易让男人被蛊惑。

“进来吧。”

————————

第一次见到她是在酒店房间里。

她戴着眼罩，只穿了内衣，躺在那张看上去就很软的大床上，在我打开门走进来的时候，像什么小动物受了惊一样，瑟缩了一下，摸索着躲进她丈夫的怀里。

是的，她的丈夫——那个不知道通过了什么渠道联系到落魄的我，给了我一大笔钱，要我来肏他的妻子的男人——也在这个房间里。

“Yaoyao乖，别怕……”我听见他轻声安慰他的妻子，尽管他看向我的眼神里也带着不安。

尧尧，还是瑶瑶？

或许是姚姚。

我把包放在沙发上，开始脱衣服，姚姚——我决定这么叫她了——或许是听到了，就发着抖，把脸更深地埋进她丈夫胸前。

我爬到床上，看到那个男人用一种我说不清楚的复杂眼神盯着我，然后轻轻地把姚姚从自己怀里剥出来。

“姚姚，忍耐一下，很快，”他咬了咬牙，眼眶发红，“很快就会结束的。”

“哥哥……”

这是我第一次听到姚姚的声音，软软的，因为紧张尾音有点发颤，叫我忍不住抬头细细打量她的脸。

姚姚是很美的。

她的鼻子很挺，嘴巴很小，嘴角旁的小痣好像也随着微微颤抖的红唇在动。我能想象到，那双被眼罩遮住的湿润眼睛里，大而亮的瞳仁肯定也在惊慌地晃动。

“哥哥……哥哥，你别走……”她紧紧抓住她丈夫的手，声音里几乎已经带了哭腔，我心里不知怎么的不是滋味，性器却硬得发痛。

倒也不是因为她这句“哥哥”，事实上我刚进门就硬了。

“姚姚乖，哥哥不走，哥哥就在这里陪着你。”男人爱怜地吻她的发线，对我点了点头。

我深吸一口气，伸手去脱姚姚的内裤。

她吓得整个人在软床上弹了一下，我的手就被男人按住了：“对她……温柔一点，拜托了。”

“好。”我听到自己喑哑的声音。

把她的下体暴露在自己面前之后，我好像明白了他们放着正规渠道不用却求助于我的原因。

姚姚竟然是双性人。

我几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

粉嫩精致的男性器官还软软垂着，下面的小口却已经开始紧张地翕动，嫩红的阴唇内甚至泛出了一点湿润的光泽，漂亮得要命。

我记着男人要我温柔一点的话，轻轻地拿手去碰那张漂亮的小嘴，就被更多的体液沾湿了手指。

姚姚把额头抵在丈夫的颈间，咬着嘴唇忍住不叫出声，眼罩没能遮住的地方慢慢地染上了绯红，神情又纯又怯，紧窒的穴道却蠕动着吸我，被我的手指搅出越来越大的水声。

好纯洁的一张脸。好淫荡的一副躯体。

“唔……”被我插入的时候她终于肯吱声了，虽然声音比交合的地方拍出来的水声还要小，但我还是瞬间就更硬了。

她弓起腰背，无助地梗着脖子张开了小嘴喘气。她的穴好窄，好热，把我咬得好紧，让我不得不跟她说了话——虽然我不知道这是否能被允许。

“放松一点。”

她的耳尖红得要滴血，但还是听话地软回去，枕在她丈夫的肩上，攥着他的手不放。

我把着她的大腿开始挺胯肏她。她的腿也很漂亮，细长笔直，摸上去却有肉感，我忍不住悄悄顺着大腿绷紧的弧度摸到了她屁股上，滑嫩得腻手的丰满臀肉让我开始肖想她的乳房，但我知道我不可以碰那里——这只是一场交易，算不上男欢女爱，我没有资格——于是我狠狠地抓揉她的臀肉，越发用力地把囊袋往上撞，直到那里不可抑止地被拍出粉色的臀浪。

“哈啊！等一下……哥哥……”姚姚突然失控地叫出了声，又娇又甜的声音听得我耳根子都发烫，尽管我知道她并不是在叫我。

她大概是高潮了，又热又腻的体液打在我的性器上，内壁一下一下地缩着夹我，叫我爽得要命，她却低低地抽泣着，让人搞不清楚她到底是舒服还是难受。

我瞥一眼姚姚的丈夫，发现他也早就硬了，或许只是为了什么体面或是自尊之类的东西才硬撑着不去碰姚姚。

我突然觉得他真可怜。

他的妻子刚刚被一个陌生的男人肏到高潮了。在这种局面下，姚姚，他，或是我，还有什么体面可言呢？

可能是终于忍不住了，也可能是和我一样想通了，男人突然把姚姚的脸扳了过去和她接吻，“啧啧”的水声像是在向我示威。

——我当然也用插穴的水声激了回去。

姚姚的上半身被他锁在怀里，下半身却缠着我的性器不放。吞不下的津液顺着嘴角滑下来，男人才放过了她，转而把脸埋在她肩颈处舔吻，同时把手从她腋下穿了过去包住了她的乳房揉搓。

“姚姚，我的姚姚……”他的动作急切，把那两个又白又软的奶子从内衣里掏出来，好像几乎要把姚姚弄疼了，但她咬着嘴唇不吭声，脸上只有温柔和包容。

——直到她的丈夫拿手指夹住了她的乳头亵玩。

“呜……哥哥……”姚姚的呻吟声只泄露了那么一刻就又被她自己忍住，她大概还是不想在陌生的男人面前表现得太过放荡——尽管这个男人的性器正埋在她的体内肆意抽插——想到这里我的征服欲几乎要在脑子里炸开，于是更加卖力地挺腰肏她，要让她也为了我露骨地呻吟。

姚姚的乳房在她丈夫的手里被挤成淫乱的形状，包不住的乳肉从指缝里挤了出来。男人拿捏着最刺激又不至于让她疼的力道捻着拧着她的乳头，叫她一阵阵地哆嗦，从小脸儿到胸前都漫上了一层粉红，眼泪浸透了黑色的眼罩，不断地往下淌。她瘫软在男人怀里，无助地摇着头，咬着嘴唇从鼻子里“嘤嘤”地啜泣，分明是爽得不行。

我也不甘示弱地狠狠顶她，不光是为了叫她舒服叫她呻吟，那张小嘴也实在把我吸得忍不住。又绵又热的内壁像是有自己的意识，一个劲儿地喷着水咬我，顶开一层肉褶下一层就立刻蠕动着缠上来，每时每刻都叫我爽得要精关失守，我几乎是咬着牙在忍耐。

因为我并不想这么快结束。

也许这样有点对不起姚姚的丈夫，但是射进姚姚的子宫之后，我将永远离开她的世界，她甚至不会知道我是谁。

我只能在勃起之后射精之前的片刻拥有姚姚，而姚姚永远属于他。

这本来就不公平，不是么？

“姚姚，姚姚……舒服吗？”男人吮咬着姚姚的耳垂问她。姚姚脸上的潮红越来越盛，哼哼唧唧地，呻吟已经快要脱口而出，她身体深处的那个小口也在不知廉耻地吮着我，我知道她快要忍不住了。

果然，下一刻她放弃一般呜咽了一声，把手覆在了男人手上和他一起玩弄自己的奶子，四只手纠缠在一处，挤出来的深深的沟壑叫我看得眼热。

“好舒服……哥、哥哥，姚姚好舒服……”她低低抽泣着嗫嚅，瘪了瘪小嘴，委屈得要死，越来越浪的呻吟却不管不顾地从嘴里泄出来，修长的小腿也缠上了我的腰。

“哥哥……老公、老公亲亲我……”她往后仰着头去寻男人的嘴唇，嫩红的舌尖探出来索吻，下一秒就如愿以偿地被男人吻住。不断有“唔唔”的娇吟从贴紧的嘴唇里传来，她甚至松了一只手去套弄自己立了起来的男性器。

明明就很喜欢舒服吧。

“哈啊……要去了，姚姚要去了……”她哭哭啼啼地射了自己一手，小嘴里喘着热气，一时有点失神，那只沾了精液的，无力垂着的小手就被我悄悄抓住了。

她禁不住轻颤了一下，随即勾了一下我的小指，内壁狠狠绞着我，骚得要命。我忍不住大开大合地重重肏她，她不住地摇着头，可怜得不得了，嘴里胡乱地叫着，声音又甜又嗲，叫我没忍住全部射进那个一直缠咬着我的小口。

她的浪叫也戛然而止了，穴道痉挛着一波一波地吹着热液，身体反仰出美丽又淫荡的弧度，脸上的神情又糜乱又脆弱，好一会儿才打着颤可怜兮兮地瘫回她丈夫怀里。

我再不舍也没有继续留在姚姚身体里的理由了，就轻轻撤出来，注意到她绷着大腿根发抖也不敢停留，拉过床单随便擦了擦就移开了眼神，下了床。

站在床边穿衣服的时候我用余光偷偷瞄着还窝在床上的两人。

姚姚被男人抱在怀里柔声细语地哄，眼泪似乎还在掉。男人一下一下地吻着她，她被亲一口就抖一下，平滑紧实的小腹上皮肉一阵一阵抽颤着，显然还没有从高潮中缓过神来。

男人看了我一眼，见我已经收拾好自己，就把身上的西服外套脱了下来把姚姚拢在里面——真奇怪，我想。

我和他的妻子赤条条纠缠在一起的时候他居然还穿得整整齐齐。

他在姚姚耳边轻声说了些什么，姚姚就听话地把攥着他衣角的手松开了，好像才意识到自己的双腿还大张着，慢慢地把大腿往里按下去，小腿收了回来。

那个姿势，大概叫公主坐还是什么的吧，反正让我看了觉得又可爱又骚。

男人轻声跟我道谢，把我送到门口，请求我务必要保守秘密，尤其是关于姚姚特殊的体质。

我漫不经心地点了点头，腹诽道被人有偿借种这种勾当说出去也并不是什么光彩的事情好吧。

门关上前我忍不住最后看了姚姚一眼。

她呆呆地坐在床上，好像仍没有回过神来，眼罩也仍然乖乖戴着。美丽的赤裸身体被宽大的西服裹着，但胸前白嫩的肌肤和那道不知道是阴影还是沟的诱人线条在敞着的领口里一览无遗，叫我心驰神荡。

但房门就这么在我眼前关上了。

我僵硬地收回眼神，知道我和姚姚不会再有交集。

但她竟然又找到了我。

在那场貌似荒唐又合乎情理的交易过去了一个多月之后。

————————

难以置信。

姚姚，让我茶饭不思的姚姚，让我辗转反侧的姚姚，竟然就坐在我的面前，用那双勾魂摄魄的眼睛哀怨地恳求地看着我。

我没有猜错，她的瞳仁果然又大又亮，含了一汪水一样，叫人看一眼都要醉倒。

她的右眼下方甚至有一颗泪痣。

是个妖精吧……

我盯着她出神了。

她注意到我的心不在焉，轻轻咳了一声，我忙不好意思地把飞到九天外的思绪拉扯回来：“你，你刚刚说什么？”

她的小脸上立刻又飞上了一层红晕，支支吾吾地把她上周来了例假，那一次交易并没有让她怀孕的事又说了一遍。

“我的先生，嗯……他，如果知道我没有怀孕的话，会，很自责，很，痛苦……”

她低下头哽咽了一下，再抬起脸时眼睛里的泪水已经含不住滑了下来，秀气的眉头微皱，神情简直称得上楚楚可怜。

“除了你，没有人能帮我了……”她抓住了我的手，像是抓住了什么救命的稻草。

“求求你……”她咬了咬嘴唇，眼角羞得发红，但还是一字一句地说出了她的请求。

“让我……让我怀孕吧……”

我阖了阖眼睛，咬紧了牙关。

她被我一把抱起来的时候，小小的惊呼声忍不住从喉间泄出来。

“宝贝儿。”

我把她轻轻扔在床上。

“你用不着求我的……”

她把手肘支在身后，紧张地望着我。

“根本没有男人能拒绝你，你知道吗？”

我把手探进她的衣服里揉捏那对让我想得发疯的奶子。

手感跟我想象的一样好。

不。

比我想象中的更好。

“这就给你。”

“什么都给你。”

她的眼泪她的恳求她的呻吟都消失在我的唇舌间。

我会给她一个孩子的。

END


End file.
